The Pokegirl World Beyond
by Daemon Sadi
Summary: Pokegirl-Sequel to 'the world beyond'. most likely as complete as it will ever be, if someone else doesn't take it up. my ideas for this are in my profile. Don't own anything! the idea of 'pokegirls' is from Metroanime.. have fun! :D


The demon – though calling it monstrosity seemed oddly more fitting – was huge, several hundred feet tall, in fact.

Worse though, it was able to take everything they dished out without showing any reaction; it simply kept advancing, causing the waters to stir even stronger as it drew closer.

As it advanced they saw, that, contrary to their expectations, it's lizard-like appearance had only one tail. It only made them wearier if that was at all possible.

To the older Konoha-nins it was like the Kyuubi attack all over again; only they didn't have the Yondaime to save them this time around.

It screeched again and suddenly lightning struck about half of the last remaining nins. 'It is able to use j_utsus!' _was the most prominent thought in everyone's mind along with '_we are so fucked'_. Though legend said that the Kyuubi and to a lesser extend the other Bijou are regarded as an age-old natural disaster as they can for example flatten mountains, those were feats accomplished through their sheer strength. If you were to hit a mountain with enough power it could theoretically crumble, but you couldn't cause lightning this way. The thought that this monster was able to use jutsus was truly.. terrifying.

* * *

It didn't take long for the monster to kill most of them. Jiraiya, who had been half-dead from his fight with Pain to begin with, had tried to seal away at least one of it's legs, to weaken it. It didn't work. Jiraiya of the Sannin died, summoning the Shinigami to seal part of something away that wasn't there to begin with. Those that saw him fail and die now knew that their enemy was even more of a monster than they had realized; it didn't even have a soul. It also meant that it wasn't the Juubi after all.

This revelation didn't improve their chances against it, though. Indeed, it only caused the fear that everyone was trying to suppress to become more pronounced.

At last, when the monster seemed to realize that it's 'normal' attacks didn't seem to be enough to kill the last dozen or so survivors, it paused for a moment, before it unleashed a beam of seemingly pure energy upon them. The unexpectedly fast beam hit all but a few of them, Naruto included.

* * *

Naruto woke up slowly, groaning. Everything hurt. He remembered the attack, he remembered being unable to escape in time and he remembered being hit. He knew that, by all means, he ought to have died. '_Seems as though I was saved by the fur-ball once again.'_

Opening his eyes he took in the landscape and was forced to realize that a) he must have been injured heavier than he had assumed as everything was blurry still and b) from what he saw he didn't have any idea where he was, though it was save to assume that it was quite a distance from the battleground as the attack hadn't stopped when it hit him, but had rather shoved him along it's trajectory.

The problem is, as he had been hit, he had been north of the monster as such it was safe to assume that he had been carried – first by the attack and than most likely by the currents – onto unknown territory.

It was just as well that he could no longer ignore the pain and blacked out, as further thoughts would most likely only have added to the pain.. in the form of a headache.

* * *

The next time he woke up he was somewhat surprised even before he opened his eyes; he was lying on something soft. So someone had found him and brought him somewhere.. even going so far as to see to his comfort.

He opened his eyes again, slowly as to let them adjust to the light in the room. There was no one else there. He flexed his muscles and found that he wasn't in any pain, not even a soreness lingered.

Shuffling himself into a sitting position he slowly brought his legs to the side of the bed and stood up, quickly hurrying to the nearby pile of clothes as he noticed his nudity.

A door opened as Naruto finished the last touches on his clothing and when he saw the being before him, he took a step back. '_What the hell?'_

"Greetings, Naruto Uzumaki," came her voice in his head, freaking him out even more.

The figure was obviously female as her nudity proofed. Her frail body of about 5'2 feet was a strange yellow colour, her hair black as Kyuubi's soul and her breasts barely a handful – if that.

Curiouser still, she had two.. antennae.. just above her eyebrows. They were about 6 inches long and were wavering about in a rather hypnotic pattern.

As she walked towards him, he saw a small smile flash over her face as his eyes kept track of her antennae rather than other parts of her anatomy.

"Welcome to my master Jim Sukebe's lair, Naruto Uzumaki of the former shinobi continent," she repeated herself.

It was his first meeting with an A-bra, a pokegirl and it was just the start of his adventure in the curious world that he landed himself in.


End file.
